


dreams into space

by ghostl0rd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostl0rd/pseuds/ghostl0rd
Summary: Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret chooses Team Luna for once and abdicates in pursuit of a life less ordinary.Modern AU. Side Pairings to feature.





	1. plunge

**Author's Note:**

> there's definitely going to be references to past final fantasies in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which, a choice

They're stretched out by the pool after a refreshing afternoon swim when the first leaf of autumn settles on the opening address Luna's perusing for a charity fundraiser.

Never one to believe in coincidences, Luna forgoes trying to memorize the sheet of paper in her hands in favor of rousing the sleeping dragon beside her.

"Mmrmphh." Crowe groans, one hand reaching blindly to swat her away.

"Crowe, wake up, it's important."

Crowe's hungover from drinks with a few Lestallum-based business people last night so waking her up is a mission in and of itself, but. Luna has years of tenacity built from a life of quietly resisting tradition and outdated gender roles and dodging archaic marriage proposals with childhood friends.  

Naturally, she doesn't let up until Crowe finally rolls onto her back in her deck chair to squint up at her through dark sunglasses.

"Hung out Beatrice last night."

" _Hung out_?"  Luna's above air-quoting, but her tone is enough for anyone to imagine her doing it, so Crowe glares, and tries her best to look dignified as the truth tumbles out. 

"She had a bootleg of I Want to Be Your Canary on her laptop.  You know how I get."

Luna grins, cheshire-like. "I appreciate the honesty, but that isn't why I woke you.   _And_ I had fifteen voicemails in my inbox from your inebriated self when I checked this morning, so there's not much mystery regarding your disappearance last night."

" _Ugh_." Crowe rolls back onto her stomach again and irritably mutters something into the crook of her arms.

"Pardon?"

Luna resumes poking her. It's fun, especially with the hellish state Crowe's in: she's the most put-together, most unflappable person Luna knows, so it's more or less a treat to see her so...flappable?. Eventually, Crowe swats her away with her sunhat and covers her face with it.

"I said she's rubbish," Luna hears her say.

"Rubbish?" Luna prods her with her foot. Crowe doesn't answer. Luna doesn't let up. "Rubbish how?"

Crowe shakes her head and peeks at Luna from under the hat. "She thinks the Gaia Protocol is _'too harsh'_.  What kind of privileged nonsense, I ask you?  Though everything's rubbish after Cornelia so I don't know why I even--whatever."

Luna ignores that last part because it's the wrong thing to fixate on and because she'll just wind up giving herself a migraine.  She and Crowe have become close over time, but friends have their secrets, and Luna's graciously (grudgingly) accepted that Crowe will open up to her about 'Cornelia' when she's ready. Or she may never open up about Cornelia at all. Point is: Luna's content with either outcome.   

"But her presentation at Accordo--" 

"Written by one of her little helpers.   Leader not a Reader." Crowe rolls her eyes. Even with the sunglasses, Luna's known her long enough to be able to tell. She twirls a strand of hair--frizzy from the Lestallum humidity--between her fingers. "I can't stand her."

"You said she was hot!"

"She _is_ hot." Crowe laughs and pokes Luna with her foot. "'Hot' only gets their foot in the door."

"Or maybe you're just fussy," Luna teases, before patting Crowe hand consolingly. "I'm sad it didn't work out. That sucks."

"It's whatever." Crowe points at the leaf Luna's been clutching for the past few minutes, suddenly wary.

"I hope you're not planning to take that as a souvenir. Border patrol will have my head. And Drautos will have my _ass_."

"Of course not. This is...a sign. My inspiration. Autumn is the season of transition and change, and I've made my decision," Luna explains, holding it up by the stem. "I'm going to see it through."

Belatedly, Luna realizes she should have led with that, because nothing has ever gotten Crowe to sit up faster. She whips off her sunglasses, staring, like Luna's just blasphemed the Glacian Herself.

Luna sits up straighter when Crowe's scrutiny starts to become uncomfortable, but she doesn't look away.  She knows if she does that Crowe will worry, and if Crowe worries, she'll falter.

"Are you _sure_?" Crowe asks. "You know I'll always be here for you...there's just some things I won't be able...shit's complicated you know?"

Luna nods.  This is a decision that has been in the making her whole life; personal experiences culminating into one, rational thought: that she's miserable despite having the world at her feet and that only she has the power to do something about it.  Granted, it's an enormous 'something', but Luna knows in her heart that this isn't the rash decision resulting from one bad day. She's had her share of bad days. The _lion's share_ of bad days, if she's being honest.

"I know. And you don't have to explain; I get it.  You're a true friend, Crowe."

"Mm but I'm not the 'responsible' friend who should be reporting you to the Queen." Crowe replies. She's poised to say more but stops, distracted because Luna's smiling. "What's so funny?"

"You have tan lines," Luna jumps to her feet, pointing and giggling. "Around your eyes.  Or is it left over mascara?"

Crowe just shoves her into the pool.


	2. rational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which, see-you-laters.

"I want you to know," Crowe states witheringly through a bone-crushing hug at Lestallum International Airport three days later, "that I think this is the bravest thing you've ever done, 'cept for that time we skinny-dipped at that Duscae waterfall--mmpgh!" She protests, after Luna breaks the hug to smother the rest of that sentence with her hands over Crowe's mouth.  After a warning glance on Luna's part, Crowe rolls her eyes and nods and Luna releases her. "And that I'm _fucking_ _proud_ of you for going through with it." 

"I'm grateful there's one person on my side when the world finally turns against me." Luna says, letting her go at last.  

Someone on the PA announces that Flight TN404 to Tenebrae is now boarding. Crowe waits, pouting, until the guy's finished and squeezes Luna's arm.

"It's going to be tough; but you're smart and you've always made friends easily, so I know you can do this.  But if you _do_ get sick of it; you text me straight away and I'll come get you."

Luna nods, emotion bottle-necking the words and wit she usually has in her throat and tightening painful enough to make her eyes tear up. 

"Oh, fuck it!" Crowe says, pulling her into a hug again. When she steps back it's only so she can pick off non-existent pieces of lint from Luna's jacket.  

"Crowe!" Luna laughs, swatting her away.

"Just for old times sake," Crowe says, eventually conceding with a sigh. She shakes her head. "Ravus is going to lose his shit.  Guy like that--should be illegal to be that happy."

"All part of his charm," Luna teases.

"Hmph.  I'd tell you 'I hate you', but I have been told it's 'an inadvisable thing to say to someone about to board an airplane', so I'll do that when you land safely."

"I love you, then," Luna ventures, smiling.  Crowe nods, her lower lip trembling a little.

"I love you, then."

> _"Passengers on Flight AT476 to Altissia, your flight is now boarding."_

"Fuck, that's _you_ isn't it?" Crowe says. She presses a firm kiss to Luna's cheek. "I'll see if I can't twist a few arms and get the ambassador to transit through Accordo so I can drop by and see if you've gotten Mako poisoning.  I've seen him staring at my ass, you know."

"Crowe, there hasn't been any reported cases since they cured that in the _fifteenth_ century."

"Whatever, rabies then! You never know." Crowe points to Luna's gate, her face buried in her hand. "Get out there before I do something responsible, like report you to Queen Sylva or something."


	3. stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a moon becomes a star

The splash of icy water against Luna's face in the compact airplane bathroom space stings, but it does nothing to dampen the elation threatening to burst through her chest.

_I did it._

By time Crowe touches down again in Tenebrae and delivers the letter Luna's written for Mother and ( _sigh_ ) Ravus formally forfeiting her birthright, Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret will simply be known as 'Luna'.

At least, that's the long term goal.

For now, until Queen Sylva calms down and calls off the inevitable 'princess'hunt, Luna will be Stella Diem Arma: budding photographer and coffee-lover; ready to test out the waters of Accordo.

On her way back to her seat 'Stella' bumps into a flight attendant who stands dumbfounded after she flashes a smile at him. A flutter of paranoia threatens to trip her over her feet when she wonders if he recognizes her through violet contact lenses and heavy eye makeup before she quickly chides herself for being vain: she _did_ almost knock the boiling thermos of coffee he'd been pouring for a passenger out of his hands, after all. After which she'd just smiled at him and carried on, like nothing had happened.

_He probably thinks you're a lunatic._

Ha, _luna_ tic. . .

He doesn't call out after her so she takes that as a sign and shifts her energy to scrape up every ounce of grey matter she has left in her brain to patiently answer the questions of the precocious five year-old who is the reason she needed to escape to the bathroom in the first place.

* * *

 

A tap on a shoulder; a chuckle.

"Biggs I know she's gorgeous, but can you do us all a favour and _not_ make your staring so obvious--"

"I know I've seen her somewhere."

"Maybe she's one of those models posted in your locker. And the reason you don't remember her face because you're always too busy boob-staring.  Maybe try staring at her boobs next--see if that gets you anywhere hehe."

"Aww Jess, always keeping me warm with your charm--"

 _"Cabin crew, prepare for landing."_ The Captain announces briskly through the PA, and all thoughts of the attractive brunette in seat 18A are swiftly forgotten in the organized whirlwind that is airline safety procedure.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Luna makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Want to Be Your Canary is a play from Final Fantasy IX for those who don't know.

Luna knows not to expect to see someone at Arrivals holding up a plaque with her name on it, and she definitely knows not to expect a welcome hug from a loved one, but a strange amalgam of the two is exactly what greets her the moment she clears Customs.

The white plaque with 'Stella Diem-Arma' in bright red lettering is the first thing that catches her eye.  The man holding the plaque Luna would stake her birthright--if she still had it--on _not_ knowing because being good with faces goes with the territory of being a good politician, and Luna never forgets a face.

Especially a face so inexplicably warm and reassuring, like the one a few feet away from her.

He crosses the distance between them before Luna can even think to run, stands just close enough so that their exchange looks less awkward than it really is to other people, and talks just loud enough that only she can hear:

"It's alright. I'm a…" He pauses to consider.  Shrugs, as if there's no other way around it. "Crowe and I go way back. I'm Pelna. She said to tell you--" --he pulls out an email printout from his pant pocket and clears his throat.  "'I acknowledge I have control issues and that you're more than capable of looking after yourself but at least with Pel there I can sleep knowing you're in good hands. Provided that Queen Sylva doesn't switch her stance on the Death Penalty I'll see you soon. Crowe."

He hands the email over for Luna to peruse. It's definitely been sent from Crowe's encrypted personal email, but Luna still clutches the mace disguised as a pendant around her neck. The timing is just _too_ good.

"Strange; she's never mentioned a 'Pelna'."

'Pelna' takes to this news rather well, all things considered.  There's a slight twinge of red across his cheeks, the bright smile on his face perhaps shifting into territory that is halfway between embarrassment and pridr.

"I'm…" He clears his throat. Checks to make sure no one else is listening in and whispers: "I'm _Cornelia_."

_No way._

"'I Want to Be Your Canary'!" Luna exclaims, the words leaving her mouth before she even realizes. Ohhh she's not going to have any mercy to spare that woman next time she sees her! "All this time I thought--she really loves that play, doesn't she? You're the Cornelia to her Marcus!"

"Yell it out louder, why don't you," Pelna mutters, but there's no bite to his words, only a wistfulness that has Luna deciding this first meeting is much too soon to ask about.  

She offers her hand and a smile. "Nice to finally put a face to the infamous Cornelia."

" _She's_ the infamous one." Pelna mutters, letting go. "Here." He takes her trolley, and starts wheeling it out of the terminal.

Luna follows after, laughing softly to herself.  

 


	5. alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me...."_  
>  \- Funky Town, Lipps Inc

Altissia is a city rousing groggily from slumber: the sun a soft palette of reds and yellows just creeping above the horizon when Pelna's hatchback finally exits the highway to weave them through familiar narrow, cobbled streets. The windows are rolled down; a salty breeze fights to loosen the bobby pins Luna’s used to pin her fringe away from her face; the radio host in the middle of announcing song 17 of this week's Top 40. Luna's focus is encompassed by the world outside; the sixteenth century Aerith Basilica casting a shadow not just over the empty Lindblum square, but also over everything she’s known—or thought she’s known— about Altissia until now.   The kindly smile on the statue of St. Aerith herself; built into the fountain at the square’s centre, appears challenging and antagonistic, almost.

Coward _._

_I’m not._

"Feels like you're seeing it through a different lens, huh?" Pelna says beside her. In the side view mirror she can see an emphatic smile on his face. "It was like that for me when I first moved here too. It gets better. If you're lucky it’ll pass."

Luna waits until the shadows of the basilica are well and truly behind them before she finally turns. Smiling, even when the situation doesn’t call for it—a product of her stern upbringing—is something she does as easily as breathing.

 "And if it doesn’t?"

"Well, Altissia isn't the only place in the world worth running to.  I will say," he adds, holding up a finger, "before you start planning a new itinerary that it _is_ the only place worth running to with the best _coffee_."

"The coffee must be something if you haven't left yet." Luna says. " _Despite_ not still fully adjusting."

Pelna smiles, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. "Crowe said you were perceptive."

" _Politics_ is perception. I'm just observant."

Pelna nods in agreement. He checks his watch, then leans forward and switches channels on the radio.

"Hey, Pelna…"

"Hmm?"

"Am I allowed to call you 'Cornelia' now?"

A burst of laughter on Pelna's part before his face composes into a deadpan stare. 

"Only if _I_ get to call _you_ Lady _Duscae_."

Luna is aghast in the ensuing silence as they roll to a stop at a traffic light.  Trust Crowe to pull that one over her.  

"Pelna it is," Luna concedes, sighing.  

Pleased, he turns back to the road again, the hatchback rolling along in companionable silence...

…interspersed by battles to control which channels they're going to listen to for the next half hour, of course.

(She’s _so_ over classical music.)


	6. hello, neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which, cats.

With the resume life carves out for a kid growing up rough on war torn streets, Nyx Ulric is sure that he has seen enough shit not to be surprised at anything anymore.

It's the only explanation for his lukewarm reaction to discovering that his neighbor is the recently abdicated Princess of Tenebrae. He only recognizes her on account of her face being plastered on daily news broadcasts and tabloids in a humorous 'Where's Wally' capacity. He's out on his balcony pondering on none of this, enjoying the sun, pruning his gerbera daisies and occasionally petting Fen when she mewls to make sure he knows not to ignore her.

It's a simple therapeutic routine broken for the first time in months when he detects movement from the apartment two balconies down. Down go the pruning scissors and Fen takes that opportunity to jump into his arms.  They watch the princess--erm, _ex_ -princess-- for half a minute, her earphones on full blast  ('Bad Reputation, huh.  Fitting,' says Nyx to Fen) before it occurs to him that he's being creepy. He retreats back into his apartment with Fen, and spends the rest of his day on skype, trying to convince his mother that he is on _vacation_ and not in a life-threatening op.

("That's how suspension _with_ pay works, mom." "Well, find a new job then." "What are you talking about, this WAS my new job…")

 

* * *

 

The problem with Altissia being the most beautiful city in Eos is that _it's the most beautiful city in Eos_ ; consistently ranking number one in things like gender equality, literacy rates and, oh, being vermin and stray- _free_ since whatever year they decided to start ranking countries on that statistic.

It's a Wednesday morning, two weeks after spotting the princess that Nyx realizes with stomach-sinking horror that he forgot to close the balcony door last night. He knows this because a) Fen is not pawing at his face to make him feed her and b) he didn't wake up sweaty and gross for once because there's a nice breeze…coming in from the balcony…that his dumb arse forgot to close.  That fact gets him out of bed inhumanly fast, like someone's lit firecrackers under him.

Fen's not a stray. She's registered, de-sexed, has a cute white collar with red polka dots…that she doesn't fucking wear...

...that _Nyx_  ,doesn't _make_ her wear because she'll scratch and scratch his face until he takes it off.

Of course, he can't say any of this to the animal control person on the other end of the line because the fine for negligence is staggeringly criminal so he settles for "Someone broke into my apartment and took my fucking cat." instead.  

The guy on the phone is super nice and patient and empathetic.  He goes on about how Tenebrean Blues "aren't typically a stray species given their rarity and price tag", and "how did you come about one, there's a lengthy and expensive adoption process…"

"Uh…she was a gift," says Nyx, trying not to tear his hair out because someone's knocking on his door. "I saved this guy and I couldn't accept money so he gave me her. His son's more of a dog person so never really got on with Fen in the first place."

"Hmm that's strange: Fen's species is known for being friendly and warm, especially around children."

"Yeah, well..."

Louder knocking at the door. Probably Dave from across the hall trying to get him to join his goddamn hunting crew again.

"Uh. Fen's pretty introverted, hates people so…"

The knocking grows more insistent. Nyx stomps over, ready to commit bloody murder. 

"Okay so I've issued out an alert for Fen especially at the ports leading out of Altissia, but if you can just have a nosey around the places she's most likely to--"

Even more knocking.

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that thanks for your help!" Nyx all but tears the door off its hinges, ready to rip into Dave, freezing when he realizes Fen is curled up in the arms of his neighbor, looking very at home before she jumps across. Nyx smooshes his face into her fur, overwhelmed with relief.  His phone lands somewhere on the floor but he barely pays any notice; it's survived worse.

"Fen! Oh my GOD don't ever do that again, you hear me? You hear me you _goddamn_...leave the balcony open _one_ time...you inconsiderate little SHIT do you know there's a black market for your expensive ass, well there IS, buddy, and I got half a mind to-- thanks by the way.  She's not usually this adventurous." He adds belatedly before continuing with nuzzling Fen into the next millennium.

(Sure his neighbor's prettier in real life and he's only in his boxers, but a man's got _priorities_.  Fen's family. Family first.)

"As soon as I find your collar I am  _super_ gluing it on your sorry ass you hear?  You hear, you cute, adventuring little shit. I mean, I'm glad you're adventuring, we talked about this--but a little notice wouldn't hurt, okay? Don't ever do that again...don't  _meow_ me I'm serious..."

  
  
. . .

 

The first thing Luna thinks when she meets Nyx Ulric is:

_Hot._

_Damn._

 

 


	7. small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (no, seriously, this chapter's real short soz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the folks who are still reading this i have swapped out Gentiana for Crowe because i realized i was subconsciously writing Crowe in there and then figured oh might as well. originally i started this fic pre XV and Kingsglaive release so I've got more canon to play with 
> 
> also there's magic in this au.

The second thing Luna remembers, is that it's rude to stare and she should shake the hand that's offered out to her, but she has a brainfart at that exact moment. She's so used to offering out her own hand first and having people take it and kiss it, as is custom. Maybe she spends too long being dumbfounded by the revelation, because the guy starts to retract, expression just as uncertain as hers.  Luckily, she's swift enough to catch it before the opportunity closes.

"Apologies. I'm Stella. Lovely to meet you and your cat erm--" 

"Nyx."

"Your cat Nyx and--"

"Ah no.  _I'm_ Nyx," the guy laughs, before holding up the purring ball of fur in his hands, "and this is Fenrir. _Fen_ , for short and when I'm yelling at her to come eat dinner."

When Fen starts to squirm he opens his arms slowly and Luna's worried he'll drop her so she quickly shifts forward but stops, stumped as Fen dodges her grasp to land elegantly on the floor, scampering further into the apartment. 

Cats.

"Right..." Luna says, clearing her throat. Nyx's phone is on the floor, so she uses that as an excuse to pick it up for him.  When she straightens and hands it over, Nyx still looks like he's holding in a laugh.

"Not a cat person?"

He towers over her too easily, so all she can do is lift her chin in dignity, as she is always wont to do when people smirk at her.  Keep her voice neutral.  

"You know, if _I_ tossed my dog to the floor she'd disown me."

"No, I guess not." Nyx admits, shaking his head. "What type of dog do you have?"

"The loyal and mellow type who would not appreciate me tossing her to the floor,"  Luna answers with a smile. Pryna's is a breed that is ubiquitous to Tenebrae loyalty, so she obviously can't tell him _that_.   _And now to redirect._ "I wasn't aware we could keep pets." 

"You can if you're friends with the landlord." Nyx says, chest slightly puffed out like the feat is something to be proud of. "If you come to the monthly pot lucks bring a dish that isn't local--" his phone rings and his expression turns into a grimace as he recognizes the caller-- "ah sorry, I have to take this..."

Luna holds up a hand, shaking her head. "I have some errands to run so have at it." 

Errands like printing out photos of Pryna to hang in her apartment, and going to the job interviews that Pelna helped set up for her.

No point in settling in and making nice with the neighbors if there isn't a steady income to sustain this venture.


End file.
